Prince Not So Charming
by Su Freund
Summary: What if things had been different and Sam hadn't dumped Pete? And then, months later, she turns up at Jack's place unexpectedly...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Prince Not So Charming

Author: Su Freund

E-mail: See bio

Website: www ficwithfins com (insert . instead of spaces in the address)

Category: Angst, romance

Content Warnings: References to violence and sex but nothing graphic

Pairings: Sam & Pete, Jack & Sam

Season: 8/9

Spoilers: Episodes featuring Pete, including Affinity but not Threads

Content Level: Age 13+

Summary: What if things had been different and Sam hadn't dumped Pete? And then, months later, she turns up at Jack's place unexpectedly…

Sequel/Series Info: None

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright © 2006 Su Freund

Author's Note: 1. I originally wrote this story a while back (before Threads) and it seems a shame to waste it. So I have dusted it off, revised it, and am submitting it to meet last week's fic challenge on the As The Stargate Turns Yahoo Group (issued on 21 Jan) to write a fic including the line "In another part of the universe..."

2. The story takes a bit of an AU view of events sometime after the S8 episode Affinity and, as far as the ship is concerned, Threads never happened.

3. As with other challenge entry fics, this story has not been beta read so I hope I haven't made too many gaffs

**Prince Not So Charming**

"With all due respect, sir, why is it any of your damned business?"

Sam was angry, but so was he. Their faces were blotched red with ire. She'd made it his business but that was forgotten in the heat of the moment.

"Because I'm in love with you!" he shouted; a heated retort the content of which was entirely unintended.

There it was, out in the open at last: declared, spoken, and acknowledged. He hadn't intended to say it but, in his anger and pain, Jack's subconscious had overridden his natural caution. It was true, after all, and part of the cause of his anger - pain, jealousy, and a broken heart. They were momentarily frozen in a tableau, like a couple of dummies in a shop window.

"Y-you are?" she stammered and, having shocked himself, as well as Sam, with that confession, his voice hushed to a whisper.

"I care about you, Sam. You're important to me. So now you know."

His words had taken the wind out of both of their sails. Jack was reeling from having spoken them, stunned by his failure to keep control. He shrugged helplessly, looking extremely ill at ease.

"I don't know what to say," she said after a lengthy silence during which Jack's heart hammered rapidly and his stomach churned. He felt slightly sick and prayed that he could resist the temptation to throw up.

"Then don't say anything." It was almost less than a whisper.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that before?"

"Would it have helped?"

"Yes."

"How could I have said it before? I shouldn't have said it now - especially not now."

"I gave you the chance to say it," she responded angrily.

"I know." She saw regret flicker across his face, followed by self-blame. "I was too…"

He couldn't finish what he should have said: too hurt, too proud, too angry, and too confused – too damned stubborn and stupid. They both remembered very well that chance she had given him a couple of days before the wedding. He'd been astounded to find her on his doorstep; the last time she had ever been to his house until now. His last chance and he'd blown it.

'Dumb obstinate bastard!' he cursed inwardly.

"So turns out that Pete wasn't such a Prince Charming after all," he said aloud, "I'm so sorry, Sam."

"It was my mistake, not yours."

Jack wasn't sure he totally agreed with that statement and they both ruefully recalled her visit that night before the wedding.

That night, Sam had all but told him she loved him and Jack wouldn't have any of it. He'd thought it was simply a matter of cold feet and that she was using him as her excuse. That had hurt and, despite his feelings, he would not come between her and Pete.

He told himself it was the honorable thing to do. That was total bull! He'd just been too dim-witted and obdurate to accept her overture for what it really was. His heart had been aching too much and his defensives on high alert.

"I thought he was my Prince Charming, but he now…" Sam had said that night, "I needed… I was so desperate to love, be loved, be made love to. I needed someone to hold me in their arms…"

"And it wasn't him?" Jack had been cold and it made her shudder, but she had pressed on, her high hopes beginning to fade.

"No, I was kidding myself. It's you who have always been there: the shadow that follows me everywhere."

'And I always will be there, Sam, just not like that,' Jack had thought, suppressing the thought and answering much less charitably.

"Like an old comfy chair," he'd replied, sarcastically, "taken for granted."

"No! If it was like that do you think I would have said yes to Pete? Do you think I would be here now, asking you to…?"

"I don't know, Carter. I don't know why you said yes. I don't know why you're here."

A block of ice would have exuded more warmth. Hardly a kind word had passed his lips that night. It was almost all vitriolic, born from frustration and pain. He couldn't allow himself to waver for one second, or all would have been lost. He'd have cracked and he could not countenance that reaction.

'I only know that you did say yes, and it broke my heart,' he thought, 'it's too late. Way too late. And this is just a fantasy: a dream born from her fear of committing. She loves Pete and they'll be fine. No more false hopes, please. Just leave me alone Sam. I can't handle this.'

She had failed to thaw him and was hurt by his rejection and apparent lack of feeling. It had been one heck of a row and she could be just as stubborn as O'Neill, just as proud. So two days later, like a fool, she had married Pete anyway, almost as if to spite Jack. Regardless of the doubts, her love for O'Neill, regardless of everything that should have warned her not to, she did it. It was probably the most stupid thing she'd ever done in her life.

Jack had been there, standing stoically at the back of the church wearing his best blank expression. He hadn't wanted to go but there is such a thing as an obligation to a friend, as well as the need to prove that he could do it. He would never let her see his pain and this was proof positive that he didn't feel anything. He'd show her what a hard, callous bastard he really was, how little it bothered him, how little he cared. Meanwhile, deep inside, he was a mess. It damned near finished him to watch it happen: to see her finally leave him, forever.

Their relationship had never been the same after that. A cool aloofness developed between them as he excluded her from the inner sanctum of his friendship as much as he possibly could. They continued to work together, but everything had changed, and he slowly withdrew from it all: the comradeship he had shared with his team; the comfort he'd found in their company; and the feeling of joy that had occasionally been his when Sam and the others were around.

Men who are about to keep their appointment with the executioner are called 'dead men walking' and Jack was one of those, but for different reasons. He was physically alive, but died inside a little each day. Daniel and Teal'c saw it happening and it pained them, but all their efforts to avert it came to nothing. They both thought they understood very well why he was withdrawing, but neither knew about that fateful night Sam had turned up at his house and how that had seemingly destroyed everything their friends had shared.

Meanwhile, Sam appeared to be happy - on the face of it. Now she was there, in his house, as if they were still friends and she popped around on a regular basis. They were arguing like friends will, or perhaps like ex-lovers will, and it was obvious they still cared very much about each other.

'Jeez, what a fool you were, O'Neill!' he chastised himself, dragging himself firmly back to the present. 'And now this. It's all your fault.'

"You have to leave him Carter," he pleaded, repeating the words that had started their earlier argument.

They'd gone full circle but, this time, her reaction to those words was different. When he'd first seen her, seen what Pete had done, Jack had flipped. Sam got defensive and argumentative. Despite the fact that she had sought him out to give her comfort when she needed it most, even after everything that had happened, she still found it hard to admit she'd been so stupid and wrong.

"And if I do, what then? Do you think you can try to control my life instead of him?" Her words cut into Jack like a knife.

"This isn't about me, it's about you! I would never do that. What do you take me for? I care about you a whole hell of a lot. I care about what happens to you. You have to leave him for you, not for me. But you're right that it's none of my damned business. You married him; you made a choice."

"We've only been married a few months."

"You think it'll get better? It won't; it never does. How could he? You're so… beautiful. I'd love to knock the bastard on his ass, and then some. You don't deserve this. Leave him."

She had tried her best to cover the bruising on her face. When she turned up on his doorstep, Jack was astonished. Although she felt a fool, she had gravitated to his place and there had to be a reason for that. It was past one am and she'd almost knocked his door down, waking him from a restless sleep.

For a couple of seconds he'd looked angry as if asking himself what the hell she was doing there. Then he'd seen her face, the blackening eye, and the red blotchiness from having been slapped, beaten, and hit with force, as well as from the tears she'd shed. When he realised what must have happened it broke his heart.

"I deserve it. I deserve it for marrying him, for hurting you. For this whole stupid mess!"

"No one deserves that, not for any reason."

Jack was so angry, with Pete for his abhorrent behaviour, and with Sam for not seeing her husband for the man he really was, and also for marrying the man in the first place and leaving him alone. Sam couldn't blame him for being angry. He had every right to be, and to hate her, but he obviously didn't hate her. Jack loved her. He'd said so and she had no reason to doubt his word.

She had gone to Jack's in the first place because she wanted him to hold her in his arms and tell her it would be all right, but he hadn't. They hadn't touched since she arrived; only argued. Now she needed his arms to enfold her, and that love he'd confessed to so unexpectedly.

"Hold me?" she asked quietly and plaintively.

He took a deep breath, unsure of himself, and of her motives.

"Jeez Carter, you know, when someone causes you pain you lie awake hating them sometimes." Sam saw the sorrow in his eyes as he spoke but said nothing. "But then you see that someone and all you wanna do it take them into your arms and forget everything else."

He was obviously referring to her and his heartache. She thought it quite the most beautiful thing that he could have said. It was more revealing of Jack than any declaration of love.

"I-I… that's…" he added, seemingly confused, and then said, "C'mere."

He took her into those strong, reassuring arms and held her close but Sam gasped with pain and he quickly drew back.

"Where else did he hit you?" he asked looking for signs he might have missed. "Let me see." She shook her head vehemently. "Let me help you." She was embarrassed, indicating that there was further bruising under her top but that she wouldn't let him near it. "For God's sake, Carter, take off the top. I've seen a woman in a bra before." He spoke softly, encouragingly, not wishing to startle her.

Sam started to undo the buttons on her top, removing it. When he saw the bruising on her arms and torso he wanted to cry, or find Pete, give him a damned good thumping, and see how the bastard would feel to get a taste of his own medicine. Then she turned and he saw her back. It was covered with formative black and blue markings.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed, moving to touch her skin tenderly, brushing it lightly with his thumb. He bent to softly kiss her shoulders and back, as if his kiss would take the pain away. "Oh Sam, my poor beautiful Sam," he whispered, kissing her neck. "Why?" Gently, he held her against his body, not wishing to hurt her, "Why?"

"He hates what I do, my career, that I work with men I'm so close to, and that I work for you."

"He knows how I feel about you."

"How could he know when I didn't?"

"Take my word for it. He knows." Jack wasn't going to tell her about the argument he'd had with Pete, not if Pete hadn't. "He thinks I'm a threat. What a joke!"

"Why a joke?"

"You chose him. Doesn't the stupid bastard get it? You chose him. I'm just your CO."

"You know that's not true."

"Of course it is. You're married to him. What else is there?"

"I think that's why I'm here; to find out what else there is. When I was here before the wedding… that wasn't just cold feet. It meant something. It meant everything. I should never have married Pete after that. Stupid! I'm so sorry, Jack. Forgive me, please!"

He briefly stopped breathing as she stroked his forearm.

"Come with me," he said, leading her to the bathroom and opening a cupboard. "Arnica. Take some," he demanded, handing her some pills. "I'll rub in some cream."

"Arnica?"

"Homeopathic."

"Homeopathic? Isn't that a little alternative for you?" She smiled and he laughed.

"Sure, but it works. Believe me, I've lived through enough bruises to know. It helps. Shall I?"

Sam nodded and he started to massage the cream into her skin as delicately as possible. Inevitably she winced a few times but his dextrous hands smoothed over her with a touch that was like a wisp of wind. The man had great hands, a sensitive touch. She sighed.

"Kiss me?" she asked quietly.

"No," he responded in a whisper, shaking his head.

"Why not? You were just kissing my body. You can't kiss my lips?"

"No." He shook his head again.

"I'm standing here in my bra for Christ's sake!"

"Please Carter, no."

"You said you love me."

"Maybe so, but I'm not in the habit of having affairs with married women."

Jack didn't much want to revisit the L word. Confessing his feelings had been a big mistake.

"You think that's what I want?" she replied softly, raising her hand to his face, fingers stroking his cheek and moving towards his jaw. As they crossed his lips he stopped her caress by taking hold of her wrist and kissing her palm. "This isn't about having a sordid affair and sneaking around behind everyone's backs. This is…way, way more…"

He regarded her silently for a long time, confusion knitting his brow and inwardly cursing the day she had ever married that man, and that he had let her go so easily.

"I'm so sorry Sam. If I'd… maybe if… I should have… I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he won't ever sit down again!"

"You're blaming yourself?"

"No, I'm blaming him!"

"Bullshit!"

"This might never have happened. I should have… said something. I should have listened. Coulda, shoulda, woulda, that's the story of my life. Damn it, I'm a stubborn old fool!"

"You did the honorable thing and you're still doing it. I always wanted to hear you say… I needed to know how you felt."

"I wish I'd known."

"I thought you did."

"I didn't."

"I always loved you Jack." He looked slightly startled by that revelation.

"And yet… you married him."

"I didn't think I could wait forever. I thought I needed something tangible. I wasn't sure how you felt and then you seemed to make it very clear that you weren't interested. I hoped Pete was the answer. I was wrong, horribly wrong. And maybe I was just as foolish and stubborn as you were."

Jack sighed and brushed his fingers through her hair, wishing they'd spoken about all this months ago when she'd given him that one last chance. There was no point in dwelling on that. The past was the past and he had to think about the future now.

"Leave him Sam," he said and she nodded. "Not for me. For you, for this." He indicated her bruising and she nodded again.

"I didn't want to hurt you Jack." He laughed mirthlessly in response.

"I'm used to it." A sad smile appeared on his face.

"You never get used to that, and you certainly don't deserve it, especially from me. I'm sorry."

"No need. You don't owe me anything."

"You are so wrong about that. I owe you a lot. You have no idea how important you are to me."

Jack was finding it increasingly hard to maintain his equilibrium and, boy, did he want to kiss her badly. He knew that was probably the wrong thing to do, despite her earlier plea, but didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself if he stood there with her for much longer.

"You shut me out," she said softly.

"I didn't, I just…"

"Never let me in?"

"Yeah, well that's what I'm best at Carter. It's me."

"You did pretty good just now."

"A moment of weakness. You always did bring out my worst side, and my best." His crooked smile held a hint of irony.

He dipped his head, finally giving way to his overwhelming emotions, and brushed her lips with his own. She grasped the back of his head and forced him closer, urging him to deepen the kiss, which he did, parting her lips with his tongue. Sam ignored her pain, distracted by the excitement and passion.

"Whoa! That said so much more than words," she whispered when he drew away.

"Funny, I was thinkin' the same thing."

He swallowed hard, letting her go and moving away, his face reflecting inner turmoil and the obvious struggle with his emotions.

"And meanwhile in another part of the universe…" he quipped with a mocking snort, "this is more than a little unreal, don't ya think?"

"I want it to be real."

"So do I, but I can't do this." His deeply furrowed brow gave emphasis to the words. "You're married - rightly or wrongly doesn't alter the fact."

"On paper I'm married, but I belong to you. I always did."

"See, there's your mistake right there. You don't belong to anybody. You belong to you."

"I meant…"

"I know what you meant and the whole thing scares the hell out of me," he confessed.

"Jack O'Neill is scared?" She was taken aback.

"Jack O'Neill is damned petrified!" He took the tube of arnica and put some on his fingers, typically finding something else to do other than expose his feelings about anything. "I forgot to put this on your face Carter. Beats raw steak. I'd rather put that on the barbeque," he joked.

Lovingly, he smoothed his fingers over her battered face, rubbing the arnica into her bruises. Sam allowed him that moment, realising he needed a short breathing space to get it together, and then spoke again.

"Please don't try to avoid the subject Jack. What's so scary?"

Jack paused and looked into her eyes. It was a night for truth and they'd come this far. However much it might discomfort him, he had to speak his mind, at last. It was either now or maybe regret it forever.

"That we can't live up to a dream. That I love you so much that… That I'll never stop loving you, no matter what."

"I guess that's pretty scary," she said, surprised by his candour and nuzzled up to him, her head on his chest. "Are we going to stay in the bathroom all night?"

"If you like." Jack was reluctant to move because there was something special about this moment, something that would change both of their lives forever.

"I need a shower. May I?"

"I just rubbed arnica all over you. Couldn't you have showered first?" he said, rolling his eyes with amusement.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you can do it again later?" she asked. "I-I feel so… soiled. I need to get clean."

"Of course, Sam, whatever you want. A bath would be more soothing."

He empathised with her desire to cleanse herself. Guilt and self-loathing had a way of making you feel dirty. Jack knew because sometimes he'd believed he might never get clean no matter how hard he scrubbed. The main problem was that the dirt was on the inside.

"A bath would take too long. I'm tired," she answered with a yawn

"You can have one in the morning. A long hot soak."

"Will you scrub my back?" she asked with a small smile.

"Sounds good, Sam, but the last thing your back needs right now is to be scrubbed," he responded wincing at thought of her bruises.

"I'll be okay, Jack," she said, squeezing his hand.

"I know. You're pretty tough."

"I've had to be."

"We all have."

"Too tough sometimes."

"And way too often."

Briefly he stroked her cheek and smiled and then, after sorting her out some towels and a robe to wear, sat waiting in his living room ruminating the night's events. He could easily kill Pete for hurting her. If Teal'c ever found out he probably would kill him, regardless of Earth laws and customs. Jack didn't think he should tell T about it any time soon. Sam would not want her friends, her team, to know about this and if she did, it was for her to tell them.

What about Sam, and them? What about the things she'd said, that he'd said? He didn't know what to do now; was slightly lost, and that disturbed him enormously.

When Sam reappeared she sat by him on the couch and he placed an arm around her shoulder. Sam rested her head on his chest and absently stroked his arm.

"I can't go home Jack. Can I stay here?"

"I'll make up the spare bed."

"With you."

"Oh!"

"Just to snuggle. I need to snuggle Jack. I don't think I'm up to much else anyway."

"Snuggle? Sweet! I like snuggling."

He kissed the top of her head and she lifted it, sitting upright so that she could look into his eyes.

"I think I want to tell you about it. Can I?"

He nodded almost imperceptibly, torn between both wanting to know and not wanting to know. Earlier on, she hadn't really told him anything. Their conversation had too quickly turned into an argument, Jack on the offensive and Sam on the defensive - or maybe they'd been equally too defensive, which had been absurd.

Sam tried to assure him that this was the first time anything like that had ever happened and Jack knew that, if she stayed with Pete, it wouldn't be the last. He suspected that she wouldn't be staying with Pete and he certainly hoped not. If her husband ever touched Sam again, Jack would flay the man alive. He'd set Teal'c on him, that's what he'd do, and sit back and watch with a smirk on his face and a jeer of encouragement on his lips.

"We argued a lot, we sniped at each other, he'd slapped me a couple of times and I'd slapped him back but nothing like this," she admitted. "I never thought for one minute he would do this."

"If I'd thought that bastard would ever lay a finger on you I-I'd… Damn it, Sam I should never have let you marry him. I'm such an asshole. You gave me that choice and I refused to make it."

"Please stop blaming yourself," she said taking hold of his hand. "It was me who made the choice, not you. I'm the asshole. I should never have married him. I should have waited. I should have tried harder to make you understand. I should have said I love you. Maybe you would have listened."

"You can guarantee that would have made my ears prick up," he said with an ironic smile. "So, if this is what you look like how's the other guy?" he asked, half joking, expecting that she'd fought her husband tooth and nail and surprised by her response.

"It happened so fast, I was stunned. I guess I was deliberately provoking him. He was being so loathsome, saying I should leave the SGC. I think he had hopes of me staying at home and playing little wifey. Why do some men think that a marriage certificate gives them the right to make those demands?"

Sam did not miss the irony that she was in the arms of the one man that she would willingly give it all up for. It said so much for how she felt about Jack and she knew he would never ask it of her; it would not occur to him to do so. She wondered whether Pete had known all along that she loved Jack. If he knew how Jack felt then why not how she did too?

"How did you provoke him? Nothing you did should have provoked him to do this."

"I told him you were twice the man he was ever likely to be. He got mad."

"That wasn't very, um…" he paused trying to conjure the right word, "diplomatic."

"It's true."

"Really? I think you flatter me Carter."

"I think you underestimate yourself, sir."

"O-kay. Let's get off me and back onto you, shall we?"

"He lost it. We'd been bickering all night, which happens a lot, and getting increasingly heated. When I said that he just blew. He was onto me so fast it was a blur."

She described what he'd done to her and it sickened Jack. Pete had punched, kicked and generally laid into her. She was lucky she wasn't more badly injured and he wondered if he should take her to the hospital. He knew she wouldn't want that, it was too public, and so was the infirmary at the SGC.

Jack realised that he was fortunate she had come to him. It wasn't the sort of thing that he would expect Sam to do: too private, too painful. She would hate anyone else to find out.

Sam told him that, as she lay in a heap on the floor and the front door slammed when Pete had left the house, she had dragged herself up and packed some things, taking the car and driving around for a while, ending up at Jack's, aimlessly but also with a purpose. Her subconscious had taken her to the one place she wanted and needed to be and the man she could trust above anyone else to keep her safe.

Her eyes were sorrowful but Jack saw something hard in them too. She was winning against her self-blame and loathing, the lack of self-esteem that Pete had browbeaten, and then physically beaten, into her. That pleased him immensely and he admired her for it. Some people would have felt defeated, but not Sam. It would take a while to get over it, but she would. She had done the right thing and left instead of staying and forgiving her husband over and over like so many women do.

Meanwhile… meanwhile, what? He would love and cherish her, look after her. Screw that she was married, screw Pete, and screw the regs! He'd figure it all out - he'd fix it.

When she'd finished talking, Sam curled up close to him and closed her eyes.

Jack was aware that she looked exhausted, which wasn't surprising in the circumstances. Getting beaten tended to take it out of you. He knew that from personal experience.

"Time for bed," he whispered.

"Your bed?" she said sleepily.

"Sure, if that's what you need Sam. Anything, you want; you know that."

Jack almost carried her into his bedroom and she was in a partial doze as he forced more arnica tablets down her and rubbed ointment into her bruises. By the time he'd finished she was asleep. So he lay beside her and seemingly instinctively she nestled against him, moving her arm to enfold his body in a possessive embrace. Snuggling. He was going to like snuggling with her very much indeed.

She muttered 'Jack' softly and he wasn't sure whether she was awake or not. Jack kissed her lightly on the lips and gently placed an arm over her protectively.

"I love you Sam," he whispered.

"I love you too Jack," she murmured and then he figured that she'd fallen asleep again as soon as the words left her mouth.

Those words warmed him and he settled down to sleep beside her. This was what should have been. Both of them knew it and Jack realised with certainty that, from now on, this was going to be the bed she came home to each night - his bed, their bed. Together at last: and the feelings that provoked in Jack made him a very happy man.


	2. Prince Not So Charming the Sequel

Title: Prince Not So Charming the Sequel

Author: Su Freund

E-mail: See bio

Website: www ficwithfins com (insert . instead of spaces in the address)

Category: Angst/Romance

Content Level: Age 13+

Content Warnings: References to domestic violence but nothing too graphic, and use of relatively mild language

Pairings: Sam & Pete, Jack & Sam

Season: 8/9

Spoilers: Episodes featuring Pete, including Affinity but not Threads

Summary: Much to Jack's dismay, Sam decides she needs to confront Pete

Sequel/Series Info: Sequel to Prince Not So Charming

Status: What was complete has now turned into a very short series

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright © 2006 Su Freund

Author's Note: This story continues the AU theme of the first part and is written in response to the many pleas from readers for a sequel. Thanks to each and every one of you. This is probably a little different, perhaps, to what folks might have anticipated, but muses are muses and cannot be denied. I owe many thanks to Flatkatsi, who beta read this fic for me, corrected my errors and gave me her thoughts on the plot and characterisations. I believe that this is a better, more enjoyable and plausible fic because of her hard work and incisive comments. Despite her efforts, any remaining mistakes or plot errors are entirely my own.

**Prince Not So Charming the Sequel **

When Sam woke she seemed to ache from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. Muscles and bruises screamed at her as she carefully tried to move, but she soon realised there was an obstacle in her path: one General Jack O'Neill. He stirred a little and then stilled again.

Sam knew she should get her muscles moving, and probably slowly, so attempted to extricate herself from under his arm without disturbing him. The idea of Jack O'Neill's arms appealed, in theory, and they had seemed a very appropriate safe haven the night before. In the cold light of day, however, and after the events of the previous night, she needed some distance to think.

She was worried that Jack might take things into his own hands and try to avenge her. If he did, he could get into serious trouble and Sam didn't want that, or to see Pete harmed. Jack didn't know the whole truth about what had happened between her and Pete and Sam felt guilty, but was reluctant to confess her stupidity. Ashamed, she feared that Jack might think less of her, and that would be intolerable.

Her thoughts turned to what Jack had confessed about his feelings. She was pleased that he still held those feelings but he had been right to believe that nothing could happen between the two of them; not yet, but at least there was hope for the future.

This wasn't the best of times, but she needed a friend and he was the best friend a woman in trouble could ever have. It was obvious that they both wanted more but there was no way Jack would let that happen, not until they were free of the obstacles that stood between them: her marriage and the regulations that kept them apart. There was probably way more baggage than that to deal with but, if they could surmount those two major barriers, it would be a start.

"Carter," Jack mumbled as his eyes opened, "morning."

"Morning sir."

He pulled back and took a look at her, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth and making his face dimple a little.

'My, he is so handsome,' she thought.

"You don't look so great. How're ya feeling?" he asked.

"I don't feel so great. I ache all over."

"Okay, stay there and I'll run you a bath."

"You don't need…"

"Yes I do. I'm gonna look after you, Sam," he interrupted, leaning over to kiss her gently on the forehead.

"Sir…"

"Shhh… it can wait."

Although reluctant to get up because he loved the idea of waking next to Sam, Jack swiftly swung out of bed, padded along to the bathroom, and let the bath water run hot, filling the tub with soothing foam.

"Hope she likes the smell of this stuff," he muttered to himself, wondering if it was too masculine. Then he laughed. What the hell did it matter? She needed to soak those muscles and bruises and the smell was optional. He was fresh out of lady's toiletries. Returning to the bedroom, he knocked on the door.

"You decent?" he asked.

"Come in."

Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed in his robe looking worse for wear, but damned sexy in Jack's view, and he restrained his inclination to drool. Now was so not the time.

"We need to talk sir," she said as he entered.

"What is it Sam?"

"About us."

"No, we don't need to talk about that right now. In fact now is probably the worst time possible. No hasty or rash decisions or judgements, okay?" he countered and she nodded agreement. He was probably right. "Rain check?" he asked.

"Sure. It can wait," Sam replied, sincerely hoping that it could. This morning she was more than a little confused, about her feelings for Jack, her husband and the previous night's events. She needed coffee to kick-start her brain.

"I'll make coffee and you can drink it in the bath if you like," he said as if reading her thoughts.

"That would be good, sir."

Jack ambled down the hall into the kitchen and Sam went to the bathroom to check on the bath. It looked and smelled inviting, the scent reminding her of Jack and making her senses run riot, but it wasn't quite ready so she joined him to the kitchen. He turned when he heard her and smiled.

"It won't be long," he said.

"Nor will the bath."

"Stay in there for as long as you like. No hurry for anything."

"Okay."

"When you surface I'll make us some breakfast."

"You have food that's edible?" she smirked.

"Hah! Cute, Carter. Yesterday, I shopped. Must have known you were coming." He studied her for a while and added, "Sam, I'm here if you want me. My shoulder is yours, whenever. Talk, no talk – whatever you need."

Instinctively he knew that she had withdrawn from him and there was no way he was pushing anything with her. Not normally known for his patience, Jack was prepared to wait a lifetime for this woman and go in very slow motion if that was what she needed. Sam needed time and, frankly, so did he. She was a married woman, and then there was their work and regulations, plus a whole heap of other stuff that bothered him.

There was so much wrong about the situation and, although Sam was probably right that they needed to talk about their relationship, now was not the time. What Jack really needed to do was talk about her and Pete. However distasteful that discussion might be, Sam had to face up to certain responsibilities, and so did Jack, who had done quite a bit of thinking while Sam was sleeping in his arms – wrong on way too many levels, which meant that Jack was not entirely a happy camper that morning.

"Thank you sir," she said, sensing some of what he might be thinking about keeping more distance between them, and gratefully walking towards him to plant a light, but strictly platonic, kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome Carter," he grinned.

Sam disappeared for a long while with a pot of coffee and Jack sat thoughtfully while drinking his own strong brew, wondering what lay in their future and telling himself to play it by ear. He was also getting increasingly angry as he pondered what her husband had done to her the previous night. On the other hand, he knew that Sam was culpable too. In Jack's book there was no excuse that justified beating up your wife but, by her own admission, she had married the man under false pretences and, if Pete had figured that out, as seemed likely, it had to hurt real bad.

What really irked him was that he could have stopped it, but he'd been too stubborn and stupid to accept what she'd said when she'd dropped by just before their wedding. Cold feet? Sheesh! The fact was that he hadn't wanted to believe her. He'd been hurting too much to acknowledge her feelings and was too damned principled to steal another man's bride to be, but he should have known, so he was culpable too.

Jack couldn't quite believe that he was feeling sorry for Pete, but he was. Pete loved her but Sam had treated him badly. His pity, however, turned to anger when he recalled the bruises he'd seen Sam sporting.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed, yearning to seek a violent retribution. 'Whatever you do, don't get angry with Sam,' he thought, 'that's the last thing she needs right now, O'Neill, so cool it!'

Meanwhile, Sam luxuriated in the long hot bath, trying to sooth her aches and pains - but some pains can't be soothed by hot water. When she re-joined him in the kitchen, they both kept their own counsel, making small talk as he cooked a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and lots of toast. Sam wasn't sure how hungry she was but when he put the plate in front of her, she wolfed it down, while Jack sat near by and ate his portion at a much more leisurely pace, surreptitiously glancing at Sam with some concern about what might follow. At that moment he was determined to keep things as light-hearted as possible.

"You make good scrambled eggs," she commented.

"There aren't that many things I cook well, but that's one of them."

"I can't even taste any beer," she joked and Jack laughed.

"I don't use beer for everything, only for almost everything."

"Mmm… they remind me of my dad's scrambled eggs," she declared.

"Really?" Jack wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing, "He made good eggs?"

"The best."

"Then I guess I'm flattered."

"You should be."

Jack found himself smiling inanely in response to her praise. Despite the circumstances and the dark thoughts that lurked within, sitting in his kitchen eating breakfast with Sam Carter felt pretty damned good and he continued on the egg theme, a cheery banter that would do both of them some good.

"So, are they better?" he asked and she eyed him mischievously, a big smile on her face.

"I told you, they're good. As for better, well it would be too disrespectful to the memory of dad's eggs to say."

"That means they're better," Jack said with a grin and Sam shrugged, not willing to confirm or deny that assumption.

"You're mad with Pete, aren't you?" she asked on a more serious note and Jack was caught unawares by her sudden change of topic. "Despite the smile, I can see the anger skulking under the surface."

"Ack! Maybe you know me too well. Of course, I'm angry. Go figure!" he replied, voice firm and level and hiding his tumultuous emotions.

"I know you want to protect me, Jack, and to avenge me, and I understand, but it's my fight."

"Sam, you know how important you are to me. I can't just sit by and…"

"You have to promise me."

"Promise you?"

"That you won't go barging over there and beat the hell out of him."

"I can't…"

"Yes you can and you will. No way am I letting you get into trouble because of him, or me."

"You're trying to protect me?" he responded in an incredulous tone.

"From yourself. Sometimes you need it."

"I do?"

"I've been doing it for years."

"You have?"

"In my own small way."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Maybe one day I might have to ask you to explain that."

"And maybe one day I will but, meanwhile, you have to promise."

"Sam…"

"Please, sir. Don't give me something else to worry about."

He regarded her seriously and, although he didn't really want to make that promise he still did, but with his own rules.

"All right, I promise, but if he lays another finger on you that promise is null and void. I'm not standing by and watching that happen. And if he comes for me, all bets are off too."

Sam could hear his reluctance and hesitation and understood it very well but was satisfied with that promise. In some ways she was sorry that she had to make him do it, as she knew that such a promise was against his better, and also darker, nature. However, she needed that reassurance.

Her husband, her fight, her rules. It was as simple as that. Jack would just have to learn to live with it and she knew that he would want to keep his promise, despite that it flew in the face of everything he yearned to do. He was a man of action and it was going to be hard for him not to act as his gut told him to, although Sam didn't know that his gut was telling him a whole lot more and he was still considering how to tackle that.

"Okay," she said, simply.

"Okay?"

"Sure."

"Right."

Jack needed to vent his anger but had nothing to vent it on. It was frustrating. If someone hurt Sam they hurt him and he wanted to lash out. He'd have to find another outlet, but he didn't want that to be Sam, although he was angry with her too. He had to have it out with her but was struggling to find the right words. She'd been through a lot and she didn't deserve to have him appear to turn against her, no matter how wrong she might be.

"Jack, I need to go back to my place," Sam declared, breaking the pause in their conversation, and he looked at her aghast.

"I don't think so."

"I need clothes and stuff, and to speak to Pete, if he's there."

"Is that a good idea?"

"I don't know, but I need to do it anyway."

His eyes drilled into her and he could see by the set of her jaw that she was adamant, wondering what she had been thinking while in the bath, and he nodded acquiescence because he knew she had to talk to her husband. Deep down, that was what Jack wanted her to do, sort it all out with Pete.

"I'll come with you. Run you over there in the truck," he offered.

"My car's outside…"

"I'll run you over there anyway."

She could see that he was equally determined. He wanted to protect her and she liked that, but she needed to confront Pete alone.

"Okay, but when we get there you wait in the truck."

"You think I'm gonna let you go in there alone?" Jack asked, eyes widening with dismay at her request.

"I can handle myself."

"Then why didn't you do that last night, Carter?" he asked, and Sam eyed him sheepishly, shrugging.

"I don't really know what happened. I told you, he was too fast; he surprised me."

"That's bullshit! I know what you're capable of. You could defend yourself against him." She couldn't bring herself to look at him and he gently clasped her chin and turned her head to face him. "You didn't tell me everything did you? Tell me, Sam, or I am so not gonna let you go and face him alone."

"If you come with me it will only make things worse. You aren't his favourite person."

"As if I care about his opinion," Jack said sarcastically but, seeing Sam's askance look, added, "Sam, it's the things getting worse idea that bothers me. I don't want to be taking you to a hospital, or him come to that." Sam had expected him to feel differently and wondered what he'd been thinking, "You must be hurting like hell this morning and I have no intention of letting him hurt you again."

"No! You promised that you wouldn't start anything with him."

"I'm not going to do that unless he starts something. I promised and even if I hadn't that's the right thing to do," Jack replied, surprising her once again.

"What's on your mind, Jack?" she asked bluntly.

"On my mind?"

"I know there's something. What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure that talking about that now is the right thing."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know how you are going to react. Besides, you first. What are you hiding from me Sam?"

She stared at him silently for a long time before she spoke, gathering her thoughts.

"Have you ever considered that I deserved to be punished?" she said as if that was an explanation he could accept. It wasn't, or not totally, and she might have known although she was taken aback by his next words.

"That might well be true. Look, Sam, I don't believe that he should have beaten you. No you don't deserve that. I also don't believe that your self-esteem could ever sink to such a low that you would meekly stand by and just let him get away with it, so I know you're hiding something. But, you did him a huge disservice by marrying him when you didn't truly love him, so the guy is hurting like hell. That is something I understand, and I need to know more because you are culpable, at least in part, and surely you know that."

"Jack!" She was shocked, but also knew that his words held more than just a ring of truth.

"Crap! That didn't come out sounding like I wanted it to, but it is true that Pete is an injured party in all of this mess too isn't it?"

"You're angry with me, not Pete?" Sam asked in dismay.

"I'm angry with both of you." Jack said as evenly as possible, hating that he'd distressed her, but realising that she had to face up to it. Although he might have chosen a gentler approach, and had been thinking about exactly how to put his thoughts to her, he wasn't renowned for his subtlety with words. "I'm sorry," he added, "I didn't want to upset you, but… crap!"

Sam was considering his words carefully and, although disturbed by them, recognised the truth too. She stared at her feet, feeling embarrassed as she spoke.

"You're right, Jack. I deserve far worse for loving you and marrying him, for hurting both of you so badly, and for giving up on us: for all of that. I really did believe I could make a go of it with Pete, be happy and make him happy too. I genuinely thought that it could be perfect, that I could make it perfect.

"I guess maybe I had this idealised vision of what it would be like and the marriage just couldn't live up to that. Pretty dumb, huh, but I never was great with relationships. He loved me and I so desperately needed and wanted someone to do that, which makes me sound pathetic. And I loved him in my own way too, just not like I loved you and always had loved you!"

"You shouldn't have married him," Jack responded bluntly.

"I know that. It was cruel, but not deliberately. Surely you believe that. I can't bear for you to think me that calculatingly callous. It seems awful to have married him because you were unattainable, but it wasn't really like that. I suppose it seems that way, but I was so fond of Pete and loved his company and-and… I don't know, it all went wrong somewhere; although I tried to make it work but I guess I never really stood a chance of doing that. I suppose that means Pete isn't the villain of the piece and I am."

"No, Sam, it takes two to pull a marriage apart. I don't think you're calculatingly callous. Of course not. So you tried?"

Jack had to probe further because he was uneasy about the vision of Sam painted by this mess she had made of three lives, and the powerful feelings he had for her simply weren't enough to allow him to ignore that. He needed explanations; time to think and adjust, and to find his own closure in the chaos. What had seemed so simple the previous night had become way more complex on closer analysis.

"Of course I tried," she replied.

"Tell me about it?"

She regarded him with a slight frown, uncertain how to explain in a way that he might understand. Jack could see that she was discomfited by the conversation because she squirmed in her chair, and he was too, but remained unusually still as he sat and waited for her to explain.

His unusual stillness just made Sam all the more self-conscious because it was so unlike Jack, who normally spoke with his hands and body language as much, if not more, than with words.

"You want to believe in me Jack? I'm probably not worthy of that," she ventured after a long pause, her voice low and filled with a sadness that tore at Jack's heart. Sam suddenly seemed to find the tabletop really interesting, unable to meet his eyes.

"I do believe in you Sam and I doubt that will ever change," he said, trying to be supportive. "Just because I'm angry doesn't mean… please tell me."

"We were happy for a while, or so it seemed. Pete was attentive and loving and just what I needed in my life. I thought I'd moved on, from you," she glanced at him from under her lashes when she said that but Jack remained looking stoical, "although I guess he thought different. I never even realised that he suspected I had feelings for you. Jeez I can be so dumb for someone who's meant to have brains. And he wanted a real wife. I don't think I was ever that so I'm not sure I ever cut it for him. His bad moods about my work worsened and he was jealous of you and started accusing us of having an affair. Last night he accused me of marrying him so no one would suspect that I was carrying on with you."

"What?" he reacted with annoyance at last, "That's nuts! Doesn't he know you at all?"

"I didn't help the situation. At first I tried to make him believe, but he didn't. So our arguments increased and my patience with them wore so thin that in the end I would deliberately provoke him. The irony is that, if he had only believed me, we might have been happy."

"He didn't believe you because it wasn't true, was it? He saw through a lie."

"I suppose that's right. Poor Pete. I'm not a terrible person, Jack. Please don't think that." Her eyes rose to meet his, hopeful that his expression might bring her comfort but it didn't.

"I can't say this whole thing makes me happy, Sam, but I could never truly believe that of you." He looked pained at what he was about to say and she caught a small glimpse of that as it flittered over his face, dreading his words. "You've done wrong and you have to make it right." Those words were emphatically expressed and she winced.

"How? It can never be right now. I don't love him and I can't, not anymore."

"I don't know what you do. All I know is that you can't just leave it there. You probably do have to talk to him about it and try to work something out, try to lessen his pain and resentment, explain. I don't know. How the hell should I know how you do that? Does he still love you, Sam?"

"I-I think so, despite everything."

"But he will end up hating you and I'm betting you don't really want him to do that. Tell me what happened last night? What have you been hiding?"

He was still disbelieving of the fact that she didn't seem to have defended herself. Sam couldn't blame him because he knew her better than that. She didn't really want to start their relationship with a lie. They'd lied to each other too much already, often by omission, but not always.

Sam respected Jack, and loved him, and if they were ever going to make a relationship work between them it had to be based on truth and trust. Although she had tried to tell him, she still feared how he might react to the truth when the full realisation of it came.

"You don't believe I deserved to be beaten by him and you don't believe that what I've told you is a good enough reason for letting him get away with it?"

"No. Please tell me Sam." Just like her, he was sick of lies. It was time for truth, from both of them. "Don't start this thing off between us, or whatever there night be between us in the future, with lies. You should never have to lie to me. Trust me."

She looked into his eyes and saw so much emotion written there, from love through to anger, sorrow and pain, and her heart stuttered. He was hurt by the fact that she wasn't telling him everything. The man wasn't stupid; he knew something was wrong and it was obvious to him that she was hiding important details. Sam wanted to reach out to him but couldn't because she might become overwhelmed by her emotions and she didn't want that to happen again when she needed to be strong and resolute.

But she also needed to love Jack freely and openly and couldn't do that with the shadow of Pete looming over her. She had to rid herself of those pent up feelings of resentment towards her husband for what he had put her through, and let them go. Only then could she free herself to do as she had always wanted and give herself to Jack, heart and soul. That wouldn't be easy to do either, but she had to try.

"I already tried to tell you, but you are going to think me such an idiot. You have to promise me you won't get mad."

That comment served to make Jack all the more desperate to know what she was hiding and he was unhappy with the idea that she was reluctant to tell him. He needed to know.

"I'm already mad," he said in a low tone that belied that anger. More than anything he wanted to take her in his arms and hold her close, but sensed it was the wrong thing to do, and that merely added to his frustration. "But no matter what you might think, or even what I might think, I will support you Sam."

Jack struggled with the urge to reach out his hand and brush her cheek, hating that need to restrain his natural inclination to protect, comfort and avenge. Sam could sense that struggle and was saddened that she'd forced all of this onto him while being thankful that he was willing to exercise that self-restraint for her.

Giving a little, she smiled weakly, reaching over the tabletop, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. Anything more might have destroyed her resolve, but at least she could give him that one small thing.

"I hope so," she said and Jack saw the fear in her eyes, wondering why she was scared of what he might think. Despite the qualms these events had raised he knew that, after all the years he had known her, what he had witnessed and what they had been through together, it would take a lot for him to totally lose the respect, admiration and love he felt for this woman. It appeared that she might not have that same confidence in his feelings.

"So tell me. Please. I thought you trusted me," he urged gently.

"Of course I trust you, sir. This has nothing to do with trust. I just…don't want you to lose it, or for me to lose you."

"Now why would that happen? I am not letting you out of this house until you tell me, Carter."

He noticed that they kept reverting to the usual sirs and Carters, despite an effort by both of them not to. Old habits were hard to break. He kind of liked calling her Carter, and the 'sir' had some titillating possibilities for the future, all of which he firmly suppressed because now was so not the time to be thinking about that. The here and now had to be dealt with first and the future could wait because it had to for now. What were a few more weeks or even months after so many years?

"You'll try to stop me?" she challenged.

"If I have to."

"Jack, I know you won't hurt me so how could you stop me?

"Sam, for crying out loud, please!"

"I told you, I was shocked when he came at me, he surprised me."

Jack silently waited for her to continue because he knew that wasn't all of it. When it finally came, the words tumbled out quickly as if in one breath.

"We'd been trading insults and you know what it can be like when you argue. You aren't logical, you aren't thinking. In my fury I was taunting him about you, General Jack O'Neill the great leader and hero, and that's when I told him you were twice the man he ever was. How could I have said all of that? It was vindictive, spiteful. I drove him to it, the final straw. If he believes I'm having an affair with you, how would me saying that make him feel? As soon as I said it I regretted it but I couldn't take it back. I was so unfair, and unkind.

"I was totally stunned by what I'd said, that I could be such a cold, nasty bitch, and felt realy guilty because I knew my so called perfect, idealised marriage was falling apart and my world was collapsing. He came at me so quickly and I was distraught and wasn't thinking straight and-and… I think I really did believe that I deserved it. I knew right then that I'd failed at the one thing I wanted to be right and perfect – my marriage. I had wanted it all; the great career, the loving husband, and to be the perfect wife. That failure was my fault and I knew it. Everything was down to me! Maybe I wanted him to punish me; maybe I was too stunned to react. I don't know, Jack, but I just shut myself down and let him get on with it. My fault, damn it!"

Finally, she gave way to her emotions and started to sob, feeling like a fool, and Jack reached over to touch her comfortingly, but she drew away from him hastily.

"Please don't," she pleaded, "I'm not sure I can deal with your sympathy right now."

"Sam…"

"Please, Jack, I hate you seeing me like this! You think I want you of all people to witness my total failure? I never should have come here!" Once again, Sam found something on the tabletop to divert her attention, unable to look at him because she was fearful of his reaction.

Jack sucked in a deep breath thinking that she was asking too much of him. How could Sam expect him to exercise that much self-control? First he had to reign in his fury, and the desire to commit a violent act and seek retribution. Then she expected him to suppress his natural desire to take her into his arms and console her. He wasn't sure he was strong enough for that.

It was hard for Jack to see her that way and know how she was feeling: the self-blame, guilt and sense of failure. He understood something about how that felt because, although it might not have been in the same circumstances, Jack remembered his self-loathing and blame during the terrible events of his son's death and the collapse of his marriage to Sara. He'd been guilty of destroying both the people he'd loved more than anything in the world and it had come close to crushing him. He had failed miserably as both a father and husband.

"Don't say that. This is exactly where you should have come. But how can I…? How can you…? Sam, I… Crap!" Jack exclaimed, no longer able to sit still. Abruptly, he rose from his chair as Sam replied.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm asking a lot."

"Too much, Carter," he responded, starting to pace around the room, his hands beginning to gesticulate expressively, at last, in normal O'Neill fashion. "I'm only human. Jeez, you're talking to the king of the screw up! Think I don't know how failure feels? I wrecked my marriage. I was to blame for all of that. I can't bear for you to go through something like that, or to see you like this. You are stronger than that, way stronger than I am." He stopped pacing and leaned against kitchen sink, looking at her desperately and mentally willing her to look at him.

Her tears had subsided and Sam finally plucked up the courage to meet his eyes. Although the anger was still there, they were filled with profound distress and so much more. She was surprised to see they'd become slightly watery and he was making a supreme effort not to give way to that emotion.

That expression in his face, and the words he'd just spoken, touched her deeply and she gave way to her suppressed desires, getting up, approaching him and then taking him into her arms and pulling him close. He returned the embrace, welcoming its comfort, and they silently swayed in each other's arms, both fighting an almost overwhelming need to sob.

Sam was determined that she would shed no more tears and knew that Jack wouldn't cry because he was Jack. She had believed he might think her weak and pathetic but he imagined she was strong, stronger than him. He was wrong about that but it wasn't the moment to correct him; it was the moment to say nothing and just hold on as tightly as she could.

"I need more coffee," she said eventually, trying to bring a semblance of normality back to the situation.

Although reluctant, in part, to let her go, he managed to make that effort and said nothing more as he made a fresh pot. Jack was as much in need as Sam to do something ordinary to divert his emotions and relieve the tension. She sat down again and watched him in silence, loving him more than ever. He was such a handsome and sexy man: the way he moved, the ripple of muscle under his t-shirt, the sensual hands making the coffee. It was a joy to watch and he was a pleasure to be with.

She wanted to stay there with him forever, but that wasn't possible until she was rid of her shadow. Sam knew that now, and so did Jack. They weren't there yet, not by a long way, but they'd get their moment and there would be no more hiding behind duty and regulations and locking things in that room. She was determined to get what she really wanted and damn the cost.

'Whatever it takes,' she thought.

"Huh?" he asked, turning towards her.

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh, I just thought…"

"I was watching you," she explained, thinking he must have sensed her blatant ogling.

"Oh. That must be pretty dull," he smiled.

"Not in the least. Quite the reverse"

"Cool!" the smile turned to a broad grin, which lit her heart.

"You're so handsome," she declared to his surprise. He looked faintly embarrassed and that amused her, and the small shy smile that appeared on his face made her heart flutter.

"I-I, erm, thank you," he replied quietly, handing her some coffee and sitting down. "Sam I love you. I said it and it's too late to take it back, and I wouldn't even if I wanted to because I meant it. I want to be with you very much, you know that don't you?" She nodded agreement.

"But?" she queried.

"You think there's a but?"

"Lots of them."

"Yeah, way too many actually. I don't want to make any mistakes with us. It's… you're too important to me. The timing's a little off, don't you think? Now isn't the right time to be talking about it, or even thinking about it."

"I know, but I can't stop myself from thinking about it."

"Neither can I. Go figure!"

"But we don't have to talk about it, or even act on it. Not yet. Not until you feel comfortable about it."

"It's not that…"

"I know. I guess the day after I was beaten up by my husband and wrecked my marriage so isn't the time, right?"

He dropped his gaze and she could see his lips pursing again with pent up rage he felt about what had happened. Then he raised his eyes to search hers and took her hand in his.

"No, not really," he agreed, "Friends, okay? Neither of us is ready for the rest of it."

"You are such a good man Jack," she noticed him shake his head in denial and continued, "You really are the best. The best friend anyone could ever hope for or need. I think I love you more right now than I ever have. Thank you. I'm so glad I came here last night."

He was silent for long moments, choked up with emotion and considering her words before he spoke again.

"Oh? I thought you were regretting that," he responded and Sam shook her head in denial.

"I was worried you'd think less of me, but you don't seem to."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as I thought," he said. "I'm pleased you came to me when you needed a friend and I'll always be here for you, whatever you need Sam, and whenever you need it. And I'll always love you - more than that, respect you." In her eyes, he saw the satisfaction those words provided. "I hope you can turn to me whenever you're in trouble, or even when you're not. You are never going to lose me. Understand?"

She smiled, smoothing his face with her fingers, and he gently grasped her hand, kissing her palm and holding it to his lips for the longest time while staring into her eyes. The unspoken words exchanged between them in that moment meant more than anything they had spoken aloud up until then and Jack's heart soared with joy. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead and softly ran his hand through her hair.

"I-I think I need to go to my place now, Jack."

"Are you sure you want to do that? I know you need to some time, but isn't it too soon?" he asked and she shook her head. "And you still want me to wait in the truck?" She nodded. "Okay, I promised so I guess I haven't got much choice. I'm just pleased you'll let me come with you. At least I'll be there."

"Ready to rush to my rescue?"

"Something like that, although I doubt you'll need that. I know you can look after yourself. As I said, you're a strong woman, Sam, both physically and mentally. You'll be okay."

"I'm glad you have faith in me."

"Always have."

"And I've always been grateful for that because I know it means something coming from you and that means a lot to me." She paused to consider her next words. "After Pete left the house, I lay there for quite a while before I could move, devastated because I knew my marriage was over, although I guess I knew that already but just didn't want to admit it. Yes, I blamed myself for everything, but now I'm beginning to realise that not all the fault was with me. Pete is responsible too. I think we need to talk about that so we can both bury our ghosts as quickly as possible. It could take a while for that to happen, but I need to make a start."

His hands stilled as she spoke and she could feel the tension in them, and placed a hand over his in her hair, rubbing his fingers with her thumb.

"I guess you do because if you don't we won't stand a hope in hell and one of these days I want a real life with you, if that's possible," he said and Sam smiled, briefly kissing him.

"I'm not going to argue with that," she said. "So you wait in the truck whatever, okay?"

"What, and after you've beaten the crap out of him we drive off into the sunset like Bonnie and Clyde?" he joked.

"More like Thelma and Louise."

Jack was still trying to comprehend these events and sympathised with Sam's position and emotions: her feelings of failure, loss and self-blame. Deep down, however, he was still angry and feeling used. He didn't want to be an excuse for the failure of her marriage to Pete, although Jack realised there was way more to his feelings than simply that and there was a riot of thought and emotion running through his head.

Those profound and resentful feelings meant that the two of them still had a big mountain to climb and he figured it was probably worth the effort. Now was not the time to have all of this out, so he firmly suppressed those thoughts in the knowledge that they could not lie dormant forever. He would have to tackle them eventually if he and Sam were to stand any chance at that life he so wanted to spend with her. For now he decided that all of that should wait so was resolutely jocular.

"Hey, do you mind? Which one am I?" he smirked, trying to lighten the mood, which was hard as the events lay heavily on both of them. What a day this was turning out to be. What a life!

Note: This fic will be continued and feedback will feed my muse!


	3. Prince Not So Charming III

Title: Prince Not So Charming III

Author: Su Freund

E-mail: See bio

Website: www ficwithfins com (insert . instead of spaces in the address)

Category: Angst/Romance

Content Level: Age 13+

Content Warnings: References to domestic violence but nothing too graphic, and use of relatively mild language

Pairings: Sam & Pete, Jack & Sam

Season: 8/9

Spoilers: Episodes featuring Pete, including Affinity but not Threads

Summary: Trying his best to be patient, Jack waits while Sam finally confronts Pete

Sequel/Series Info: Sequel to Prince Not So Charming the Sequel

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright © 2006 Su Freund

Author's Note: Obviously this story continues the AU theme of the first and second parts. Thanks so much to all of you who sent such encouraging feedback. This continuation is probably very different to what many of you might have expected, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Once again, I owe Flatkatsi a huge amount of gratitude for beta reading this fic, correcting errors and providing her always useful and insightful thoughts on the plot and characterisations. I believe that this is a better, more enjoyable and plausible fic because of her hard work and incisive comments. Of course, any remaining mistakes or plot errors are entirely my own.

**Prince Not So Charming III**

He watched, a little worried, as she let herself into the house. Pete's car was outside so they knew he was home. Jack understood her need to deal with this in her own way, but that didn't mean he had to like it. With no real idea of what might happen once she was inside, his mind ran riot with many scenarios of how this confrontation with her husband could go.

Already, Jack was feeling impatient and twiddled the dial on his radio to find some calming music to help him relax, cursing as he slid from station to station and got the kind of noise he didn't want to hear. Eventually he found one playing the sort of gentle and soothing classical music that was normally almost guaranteed to loosen him up. Nevertheless, his fingers anxiously drummed against his legs and moved on to take up their beat on the dash. He figured that even fishing wouldn't help him to relax in these circumstances.

Meanwhile, Sam found Pete sitting in their living room looking like crap and obviously very upset. He got up and moved towards her, hoping to find some forgiveness, but was not really surprised to see none. He understood very well that he'd really screwed up this time.

"Sam, thank god you're home. I'm so sorry baby…"

"Don't even think about touching me Pete," she warned and he stood still, staring at her.

"Honey, I've been so worried. Are you okay? How can I say sorry? How can I make it up to you baby? Christ, I don't know what came over me!"

"We need to talk," she answered coolly. "Shall I make us some coffee?"

"I'll make it."

Pete was clearly nervous and she figured that wasn't surprising given the events of the previous night, but he was way calmer than she had anticipated and Sam wondered what he'd been thinking over the last few hours. It was apparent that he'd hardly slept.

"It's okay, I'll do it," she responded.

"Please, at least let me do that."

Sam thought that if making the coffee would somehow make him feel better she might as well let him, so she sat on the couch, waiting, while he pottered around in the kitchen, and considered what she was going to say, yet again, but when he returned, it was Pete who spoke.

"Sam I know what I did was unforgivable, and I hate the me who did that," he said, handing her a cup of coffee and perching uncomfortably in the chair opposite her holding his. "You provoked me, but there was no excuse. I don't know where we go from here, but I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Me too," she said, placing her coffee on the table.

"I-I need to get some things off my chest."

"Me too. Are we going to be able to discuss this like the couple of adults we really are, Pete? I don't think I've got the energy for another argument. Last night was so… bitter. I don't want that."

"Neither do I. We can try to pretend to be grownups if you like."

"Okay," she agreed, pausing briefly to sip her coffee and consider her next words. While she spoke, Pete fiddled with his cup but didn't drink anything from it. "I've screwed up and I hate myself for doing that. Failure has always been so unacceptable to me. I never was the wife you really wanted and I know I've hurt you and I'm so sorry I've done that. You don't deserve it. We're falling apart here and it's my fault. Maybe I should never have married you. I wanted it, really I did, and I thought we could make it work, but…"

"We both failed, Sam. It's not all your fault," he interrupted, "I probably never should have asked you to marry me."

That took Sam by surprise and she simply looked at him mutely while pondering those words. Both of them placed their cups on the table and ignored them. Just as the coffee with Jack had been earlier, this had been an attempt to inject some ordinariness into their confrontation; mere props on the stage.

"You regret it?" she asked after a lengthy silence.

"I love you, baby, but I'm not sure that's enough. If you ever did love me I don't think you do anymore, and I'm not sure you ever really did, or not in the way that I wanted. I so wanted to believe that everything was perfect. There I was with this fantastic, beautiful, super intelligent woman who saved the universe for a living. Who wouldn't think they'd died and gone to heaven? But deep down I knew you had doubts and I should never have married you knowing that. It was just too good to be true."

"Oh!" His words flustered Sam because she hadn't expected him to be so reasonable after what had happened, and she certainly hadn't expected him to admit his liability so readily. "You really have been thinking about this, haven't you?"

"All night."

"Were we both expecting too much from each other?"

"I think we were both expecting it to be different. Maybe it isn't too much to want from a marriage for some folks, only for us."

Almost simultaneously they shifted awkwardly in their seats, feeling self-conscious, and to alleviate that, Sam picked up her coffee and took a sip before replying although, in truth, the last thing she needed or wanted right then was more caffeine.

"What did you expect, Pete?" she asked, curious as to his expectations for their marriage. They had never really discussed that before and the realisation surprised her.

"I guess that you would be superwoman by day and my wife by night. That I'd come home to the things that most men come home to; a smile, a kiss, food on the table, a well kept house and great sex. But instead you'd be off saving the planet as usual, or stuck into some science experiment."

"You knew what I was like."

"Maybe I thought it would be different after we got married. Is that such a stupid thing to think?"

"I don't know. I think I had an idealised image of what it would be like too. You were jealous of my job, the time I spent with my team, of General O'Neill. How could I be expected to handle that? I thought you knew what you were taking on."

"So did I, but I didn't." He rose from his chair and started to pace glancing over at Sam from time to time. "What you do, it's like something you see on TV. Science fiction. It wasn't real to me. It didn't take long for me to figure out exactly how real it actually was and I couldn't cope with that reality. You'd come home injured or stressed or not come home at all for days on end. That was hard for me to accept, Sam. I kind of liked the idea of my wife being a super hero but that idealised image you mentioned, it was never a good basis for a marriage."

"I never expected that you would want to take the blame for all of this. Christ, Pete, and I thought it was mostly down to me!"

It was at that moment that Pete glanced out of the window and saw Jack O'Neill sitting in his truck and the sight angered him. Jack saw him and, deciding to rile him further, smiled and waved. Maybe Pete would come out, attack him, and give him the chance he was waiting for. He lived in hope of that and was tempted to get out of the truck and lean nonchalantly against it so Pete got even madder, and then he remembered that Sam had made him promise to wait inside the truck. Damn!

That promise was hard to live up to but he was determined to keep it, for Sam's sake. He needed her to continue trusting him and, besides, this was her moment and she deserved that right. But it was driving him nuts to sit there without knowing what was going on inside the house. He wanted to do the right thing but wasn't sure what that was.

"You came here with Jack O'Neill?" Pete queried, using an angry tone for the first time. "You are unbelievable. You come here and expect an adult conversation and you come with him?" The word "him" was spat with venom. "Were you with him last night, for Christ's sake? I should have guessed that you'd go running into his arms at the first opportunity."

Sam's guilt embarrassed her and she got up, rapidly approaching Pete, who had turned away and was stomping furiously towards the door, clearly minded to confront the man he considered as his nemesis. She needed to stop that from happening at all costs. The idea that these two men might get into a fight appalled Sam and she worried about the consequences of that for all three of them.

"It isn't like that Pete, and it never was!" she cried, grasping his arm desperately, which had the desired effect of stopping his progress towards the door. He turned to face her.

"Maybe things would have worked out better for us if you hadn't been in love with your CO!" he retorted bitterly.

"You've got it all wrong, Pete," she said in a mollifying tone, still clinging to his arm, "Jack and I aren't lovers and we never were. I know you don't believe that but it's true. Why would I lie about it now?"

Pete's ire was apparent from his stance and tightly balled fists. He wanted to confront Jack O'Neill but had promised himself that he would try and listen to what Sam had to say. After beating her up the night before, his guilt and regret were overwhelming and she deserved a hearing, despite her provocation. He knew he was in the wrong and that nothing really justified his actions, but she was in the wrong too.

"I might be willing to believe that, but you are in love with him, aren't you?" he asked with a mixture of anger and sadness, and Sam couldn't bear to look him in the eye to refute that because it was true. "Can't deny that, can you?"

"No, no I can't and I'm sorry," she replied quietly. "You can't know how sorry. I never intended or wanted to hurt you so badly. Maybe the fact that I can't deny it will help you because you can hate me, and I couldn't blame you for feeling like that. I don't want you to hate me, Pete, that's why I'm here now, but maybe it's inevitable. I wish you'd believe me about Jack and I. He would never have an affair with me. He's way too honorable; a good man."

His fury was mixed with an overpowering grief and it wrenched Sam's heart to see those emotions so bared. She was still gripping his arm, and he wasn't struggling against her, but she could sense the tension in him, and the control he was exercising over his emotions. They were stood stock still, staring into each other's eyes, unable to tear away.

"Oh yeah, perfect I'll bet!" Pete snapped, his eyes filled with tears he battled to contain. "I'm not so sure that makes me feel any better." At last he managed to tear his gaze away, and release her hold on him, but he remained unmoving, staring at a spot on the carpet.

"I didn't mean… oh crap, this is going all wrong!" she acknowledged, almost frantically.

"Again!" he rejoined, raising his eyes to meet hers once more. "Maybe I ought to go out there and have a few words with this paragon." The words were harshly spoken and sarcastic.

"I never said he was a paragon," Sam said, trying to appease him. "Please don't go out there, Pete. I went to him last night as a friend, not a lover. Even if I had wanted that, he would never have agreed to it."

"You mean you didn't want it? Was it always him, Sam, and never me?"

"No! It wasn't like that, it really wasn't."

"Yeah, right!"

"I guess I can't blame you for not believing me but I really did love you Pete."

"Just not like him."

They faced off wordlessly for a while before Sam replied, not knowing quite what she could say because whatever she said now was never going to make things better.

"I've known Jack O'Neill for nine years," she responded eventually, and in a subdued tone, "and I respect and admire him, but he's my CO. Nothing was ever going to happen between us."

"Not because you didn't want it though, huh? Both of you."

Sam didn't reply because she didn't know what to say and Pete turned on his heel and stomped towards the front door.

"Pete!" she called, running after him.

When Jack saw the door open he got out of the truck, trying to remain calm for Sam's sake. She tried to stop her husband, grasping his arm again, but he shook her off. Jack eyed him warily as he approached and they faced each other, a few feet apart and unmoving, for the moment. Sam fervently hoped it would stay that way and the men wouldn't brawl right out there in the middle of the street.

"If you want a fight, Pete, then I'm willing," Jack said evenly, "But, frankly, I'd rather not do anything to upset Carter. And she made me promise."

"Promise?"

"Not to lay a hand on you unless it was in self-defence. I don't wanna hurt you because she doesn't want me to."

"Have you been carrying on with my wife?" Pete asked bluntly, in a vicious manner.

"No." The simple and softly spoken denial caught Pete flat-footed and he momentarily paused for thought.

"No?" he queried.

"I don't make a habit of having affairs with married women, or with my officers."

"Like to though, huh?"

Jack regarded him silently for a while considering his response.

"Actually, no. I'd like to marry her and ask her to have my babies, but she's already taken." Both Sam and Pete looked at him incredulously. "If you're spoiling for a fight, I'd rather it was with me than with her, but I'd prefer not to fight at all. Although I have to admit that the opportunity to rearrange your face has some appeal, so bring it on if that's what you want." The tone of his voice remained unruffled and Sam was amazed by that, wondering what turbulent thoughts and emotions were brewing inside.

"You have a damned nerve turning up here. Sam is still my wife."

"I know that only too well, and she didn't want me to come with her, but I insisted. I get kind of protective of my friends and as you beat the crap out of her last night I thought it might be wise to cover her ass. But I've got nothing to be ashamed of, and neither has she. Can you say the same?"

"What happens between us is none of your business!" Pete snapped back.

Although inside he felt the shame of his actions the previous night, Jack O'Neill was irking the hell out of him. He hated that the man was so calm when he was close to boiling over, and was trying to reign in his desire to take him down. To be honest, he wasn't sure he could defeat his enemy, but that alone wouldn't have stopped him from trying.

"None of my business?" Jack retorted. "You hit her, damn you! More than that, you knocked her senseless. No one does that to one of my team. Think you can take me? Try."

Pete was gratified that Jack appeared to be losing his cool at last and made a move towards him, but Sam intervened.

"Don't! Please don't," she begged, standing in front of her husband and grasping his shoulders. "This is our fight, Pete. If you want to hit someone then hit me because maybe I deserve it but, if you do, this time I'm not going to just stand here and take it. Think hard about that because, believe me when I tell you that I could take you down. It's what I'm trained to do. Jack hasn't done anything but be a good friend. It's not him you're angry with."

"Carter!" Jack exclaimed, worried that Pete would take her at her word and hit her. Her husband's fists were balled angrily and he certainly looked pissed. Jack took a step forward and, although she wasn't looking at him, Sam seemed to sense it.

"Don't. Please don't make this worse, sir," she pleaded, all the while keeping her eyes fixed on Pete's.

Pete eyeballed Sam back, shaking with ire, but she held his gaze and they remained unmoving for what seemed to Jack to be an eternity. Jack was ready, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for action, but he exercised remarkable restraint to keep his promise to Sam. Pete had neither hit her, nor attacked him, and he so wasn't going to be the one who threw the first punch.

Watching closely, Jack was surprised to see Pete's body sag slightly, the tension and anger replaced by deep distress. Sam saw it too and took advantage by pulling him into her arms, and the apparently tough cop suddenly became tearful, returning her hug. Sam winced as he squeezed her battered and bruised body, but said nothing, and continued to rock and sway him in her arms as her husband started to sob into her shoulder. Despite her internal promise not to cry again, Sam couldn't stop her own shuddering sobs.

"What have I done, Sam?" he asked plaintively. "What have I done? I'm so sorry."

Jack felt embarrassed to witness this moment that should have been intimate between the couple. Here they were out in the street in front of the house so that all their neighbours could witness it too, if they were so inclined. He figured more than a few curtains must have been twitching and these events would be the talk of the neighbourhood for a while to come.

"Me too," Sam agreed in a whisper that Jack could hardly hear, and he turned away because this had become something that was both difficult to watch and that was none of his business. "Let's go back inside, Pete. Pretend to be grownups, remember?"

Pete said nothing, but let her take him towards the house without another word. Jack glanced back to see Sam turn and nod at him. It seemed the moments of crisis had passed, and Jack found himself wondering what happened now, having his own internal moments of crisis, uncertain of what might lie in the future for all three of them.

There was only one thing he could do right then and that was to get back into the truck and wait. It was as frustrating as hell but, despite his often-edgy demeanour, Jack had infinite patience. He didn't always exercise that restraint but he could call upon that strength at will. So wait was what he did.

Once again, Jack fretted about what might be going on inside the house, his thoughts tumultuous and confused. It hurt him deeply to ponder the notion that Sam might decide to go back to Pete and break his heart. Perhaps that would be the right thing for her to do or perhaps not, and she had to do what was right for her, but he wasn't sure how he'd deal with that eventuality if it happened; not after their confessions of love, and his dreams of a future for them in the months to come, when the time was right.

He watched the house in sullen silence, unable to bear even the sounds of the radio, almost dreading the outcome of Sam and Pete's discussions, and her reappearance to inform him of their decisions. Those final intimate moments that he'd seen had been one of the hardest things he'd witnessed in his personal life. The collapse of Pete and Sam's barriers, the laying bare of their emotions, had spoken so loudly of all the good and positive things that must have been in their marriage, instead of the bad that had dominated recent events and been uppermost in his mind since Sam's arrival on his doorstep.

Whatever Sam decided, he would stick by her and support her, even if it did break his heart again. Jack knew she would do the right thing, but until he'd seen that naked emotion in the couple, he had firmly believed that the right thing was for Sam to leave her husband and make a fresh start, and was hopeful that this would include him. Now he wasn't so sure and was filled with doubt.

When Jack finally saw her open the front door, holding a large case, he got out of his truck, wanting to run to her and take her into his arms, but suppressing that urge like he had so many others. Instead he stared at her, willing her to approach, which she did. She walked over and stood in front of the man she was still determined to spend the rest of her life with if she could make that happen - eventually - her eyes reddened and puffy from crying.

"You okay?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern and heart hammering rapidly as he waited for her to say something.

"Yes, no, I don't know. Get me out of here Jack?" she said, lifting the case up into the back of his truck and climbing into the passenger seat without any explanation.

Jack looked up towards the house but could see no sign of Pete, although he suspected that her husband was watching. Jumping back into the truck, he wanted to question her further and thought better of it. Getting away from the place as quickly as possible seemed the wisest course. When they got back to his place he could ask again, that is if they were going to his place. She was all right and that was the most important thing.

"Where to, Sam?" he asked as he started the engine.

"Y-your place, for now? That okay? I-I don't think…" she tailed off and he turned to look at her, unable to discern what she was thinking.

"I told you, whatever you need," he answered, driving off and remaining as silent as she did during their journey.

Jack wished he knew what she was thinking, and what had happened inside the house, but he'd given up trying to figure women out years ago. It made his brain hurt. He was willing to try and take it as it came and deal with the consequences when necessary. He'd let Sam take the lead for now because this was her call. Her total trust in him under these circumstances touched him deeply. It meant a great deal.

On their return to his place, he hoisted her case out of the truck and into the house, urging her to sit on the couch while he made yet more coffee. It seemed like she'd left Pete but he had no idea what that meant for them. However, that fact gave him some pleasure, even though he knew that there would probably be a rocky road ahead. Apart from the potential aftermath of her beating and whatever had passed between her and Pete, she was still married and he was still her CO, for crying out loud!

So far they had done nothing but exchange a few kisses and cuddles, and very innocently shared a bed for a night. They had mainly acted as close friends might and that is what they were, for now. But they had both declared their intentions, and their feelings for each other, which meant they were so way over the line that the line had all but disappeared.

That breach of the regs was unacceptable, even to Jack, who had been known to bend and break them many times before this had happened, but he would sort it all out before they were ready to take the next step, if that next step turned out to be possible. He wasn't sure how yet, but he'd think of something. There was no going back from this anymore. That damned line was irksome in the extreme!

When he entered the living room with their coffees, she was standing by his picture window with her back turned and he could see her trembling.

"Sam?" he queried and she turned to face him, tears falling silently from her eyes. "Oh, Sam, baby, tell me what happened," he said, putting the coffee down, closing the gap and taking her into his arms without any hesitation.

She said nothing for a long time and he rocked her gently, trying to console her, and then she told him everything that had happened from when she'd entered her house to when she had left it again. The words spilled out of her in bits and pieces and she sobbed and shook, trembling in his arms like a frightened schoolgirl. He listened to her in silence, holding and caressing her supportively.

"I think he accepts that we haven't been having an affair, that we are just friends, for now," she said eventually, having calmed her tattered emotions. "I guess he figures that will change because he knows I love you Jack. I hope it will change some day, I really do," she felt Jack's nod of agreement and squeezed him gently, "So we've agreed to a divorce, and to try and make it as amicable as possible. I guess that's the best outcome I can hope for. At least we don't hate each other, right now. Pete knows it's the best thing for both of us. We can both move on from our mistakes."

"I'm really glad that you sorted it out, Sam."

"Like I said, for now. Who knows what will happen in the future? But it would be great if he doesn't end up hating me, wouldn't it?"

"Sure. Sounds like he figures he was wrong to marry you too. That has to be a good thing, doesn't it?"

"I can't stay here, Jack, you know that don't you?" she said, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I know, and it's right that you don't, for both of us. Maybe I can help you find a place to live."

"That would be cool. But after all this is settled I think you're gonna end up stuck with me, and probably forever."

"I can live with that," he responded with a smile. "Whenever you're ready. I'll be waiting, however long it takes. I'll try to sort something out on the regulations thing. I'll talk to George."

"I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for."

"No one knows that for sure."

"I've got one failed engagement and one failed marriage behind me. I always was a screw up with my personal relationships. I have to ask myself why that is, and I wish I knew or understood."

"The people we understand the least in our lives are always ourselves, Sam."

"That's pretty wise."

"What? Coming from me?" he said self-deprecatingly, a half smile on his lips.

"Coming from anyone. Don't try to pull that dumb act with me because I know better." Jack said nothing, so she returned to the subject at hand. "Maybe I'm doomed to fail in my personal life, Jack. I don't want to hurt you again."

"I'm willing to risk it. I want us to try."

"That thought makes me happy."

"Me too."

"One of these days, once we've worked it all out, I'll take you by surprise and ask you to make love to me. And, afterwards, I'll sleep wrapped safely in your arms and wake up next morning with you by my side and ask you to make love to me again. Or maybe I'll make love to you that time."

"I'd like that a lot, Sam, one helluva lot."

"Do you think we can live happily ever after?" she asked, seeking his eyes.

"I think we can give it our best shot."

"Will you kiss me, Jack?"

"Now? I thought we were waiting."

"One for the road before we start waiting for me to be ready for that night I just promised, and for us to sort everything out?"

He didn't reply with words, but with the kiss she had requested, softly touching his lips to hers and then pressing more firmly. His tongue sought entry to her mouth and she opened it to let him pass, so he probed her, gently at first, but with increasing passion and need. When he finally pulled his mouth away, she sighed, eyes still closed, and blindly reached her hand up to his face to caress it tenderly.

"That's my promise for the future, Sam," he said.

"That's one hell of a promise," she replied opening her eyes and looking at him at last. He took her hand in his, kissing her fingers and then, continuing to hold it, moved it away from his face and gave it a squeeze. "I'm really looking forward to that night Jack."

"Yeah, me too," he agreed wholeheartedly.

After that, they let go of each other and sat down, keeping a respectable distance until Sam was ready to leave. They made some calls and booked her a hotel room to move into for a few days while she found a place to live. Jack wanted to help her with that. However much he longed for her to stay there with him forever, he knew that was the wrong thing to do.

Maybe in a few months, or even years, he would do as he'd suggested to Pete and marry her. Perhaps the notion of her having his babies was too much to hope for, but he didn't mind that so much because what he really wanted was her. They would work it out, eventually, or he sincerely hoped so.

After making all the necessary arrangements, Sam rose to leave and he walked her to the door, picking up her case. She approached and urged him to put it down again, reaching to smooth his face. Sam could see his hesitation and then his decision, and moved closer to him, taking his head between her hands and kissing him with such a passion that Jack was left breathless and dizzy with desire.

"You're on a promise, Jack, and that's a small taste of what's to come."

"Wow! That's something to look forward to," he said, with a huge grin, which never left his face, even for hours after she'd left. They'd make it, he was sure of that now, and he hoped that meant he would never need to be lonely or unhappy again.

The End


End file.
